User talk:Dyga19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dyga19 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InfiniteCreator (Talk) 22:07, 5 July 2011 You can can create your own planets here; just don't add any giant, conquering space-empires, they have to be a group decicion. But for everything else, feel free. Be sure to add categories, and to specify what universe your planet exists in. A short list of universes can be found at Obeidon. Welcome to Multiverses! I look forward to seeing planets from you. Pinguinus 22:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Styracosaurus Rider. I've been a user for about half a month here. I checked out FicSpecies, it looks cool! :) Your work there also looks very nice. Now, InfiniteCreator asks that each new user gets assigned an opening task, "to see if they're cut out for the job." The rule is in place to make sure nobody goes bananas and immediately makes a supreme galactic race that blows up the universe and all that. But as I said, I like your work, but I'll have to talk to Pinguinus to see if you can get the go-ahead to make your first planet. But feel free to share your ideas! :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fantasy isn't allowed, unless you give a scientific explanation for what you do. There is no formal layout; check out Terrortooth, Aian, and Gehennian for examples of good articles. Pinguinus 22:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, as Ping said, there's no real layout. Cthonia is also a good planet. The author's carved the whole turkey and gotten all the details in. You don't have to make articles that detailed if you don't want to ;) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 22:24, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I'd say go ahead and make your own planet. Nothing suspicious about you really ;) We happen to have a discussion about other universes and if you can make them here. I don't know about "magic" though---you might just want to stick with less technological species first (but again, I can't be sure). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and I've read a bit more about you on your other wikis. I happen to be a few states south from you, in Jersey :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Go to Forum:Multiverses and propose the creation of your "magic" universe. There, the other users will vote on whether or not to add it to the Obeidon multiverse. I for one see no problem with it, but Holbenilord's a bit touchy about anything outside known physics. While you wait for the votes, why don't you make a standard planet or write some fiction? If you write fiction, give it the prefix "Story:". Pinguinus 23:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to multiverses! :D Need anything, just pop a message on the ol' talk page. Holbenilord 09:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) You have the goahead to create the Xion universe. Just keep xi in that universe for now, though. Pinguinus 13:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Question: are there humans in Xion? How about elves and goblins? Pinguinus 22:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) So, when can I start adding races to the Xion universe? Pinguinus 02:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you play Spore? If so, could you make some creatures for me? Just for illustrative purposes; we have a lot of articles that currently lack images. Pinguinus 03:27, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. You'll get several requests from me when you get it working right, just so you know. I made Nevermore. What do you think of it? I'll expand it later. Pinguinus 03:40, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, there really aren't any stories centering on the Veiled Ones. You can read their article for what we do have, but for most of it we prefer to keep them strange and mysterious. I did Tuoco now. Pinguinus 03:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE: Welcome Thanks! Maybe i'll come to love it. I like your use of string theory. Holbenilord 08:06, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Raptors & Charonites Actually, the Raptors would probaly go to war with them for their technology. Thanks for the image! I'll don't think it will fit into the article itself, but maybe it could illustrate an Individuals page. Pinguinus 21:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yikes! Hope it wouldn't lead to war. Most of their technology is long gone though, except for the obelisks. What little is left is mostly broken, although one charonite tribe is adept a scavenging and repairing their biotech (I'm working on writing a section detailing the tribes that remain). There are only about 1,200 Charonites left, so a war would be devastating. Thanks! I'll add one later. Again, thank you for finding those! Pinguinus 23:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Does the Tzar'khan weigh over 20 tons? The "Giant Animals" category is only for animals that are 20 tons or larger. It doesn't seem probable that an animal that is only 40 feet long could weigh that much.Pinguinus 11:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Thanks! I like it :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Wow, thank you! I didn't think that something like that existed! Pinguinus 20:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you know of anyone on Deviant Art who will draw requests? Pinguinus 21:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) As I can see, you're very good with the Spore program. Do you mind if you try creating the Terrortooth on there? I'd like to see how it looks, and it might be good for the article. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright! :) If you need extra details about their appearance, you can ask me if the pictures aren't informative enough. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it might be difficult to get the spots. If it's too difficult just use the picture in the Anatomy section. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 01:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I like it! :) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 11:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Spore Requests Well, I was right. You do have quite a few requests for Spore-recreated animals, many from me. Pinguinus 12:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Spore creatures! Pinguinus 11:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... I don't mean to sound picky or anything, but could you redo the Fraguar so that it has regular raptor-hands instead of those claws? Pinguinus 11:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) By the way, there are more requests on your blog. Pinguinus 15:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, thank you! Pinguinus 19:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I feel rather guilty for not doing anything for you in return... Would you like me to make some scientific names for your creatures? Pinguinus 20:20, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, feel free to use any of the creatures you make for me in your own game of Spore. If you do, let me know how it turns out, will you? Pinguinus 20:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OK then. What creatures do you want names for first? Pinguinus 00:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome. It's the least I can do, since you recreated my top creatures in Spore. Pinguinus 00:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Scarabian Say thank you to DinoHunter from me. It's much better than anything I could draw :) Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 05:42, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Can't wait till it's finished! Pinguinus 11:07, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Frostbite That. Is. AWESOME! It looks perfect. Can't wait to see the finished product. So tell Scatha to go ahead with the colouring. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 14:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Praedicans and stuff (and semi-spoilers) I log on, check my messages, and boom! There's a Praedican. I love it!! About the story idea: sounds cool. I myself had an idea for a story about them, but yours is much better. You wanna co-write a fiction piece then? I'll be happy to do one (although I admit that I'll likely need a crash course on Charonites :P) Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 19:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, that's how we're doing it on The Paradise Planet. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 20:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I guess I might as well tell you what my original plotline was... Basically it was about the last remaining tribe of Praedicans, who knew that they had to leave the planet to survive, and so after a bunch of events of a nature I never figured out, they acquired a Daemon spaceship and sail off. As I've said, your idea is much better, so unless you have stronger feelings about it I was going to ditch it. It did, however, feature the cykrons and the Tengu, which I was going to carry over (cause they're cool). Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Spore Just out of curiosity... How do you win Creature Stage in Spore? Like I said, just strangely curious for whatever reason. Pinguinus 04:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) You are still going to do some Dragovians in spore, aren't you? I'm not rushing you, just want to check you haven't forgotten. Toothless100 Read my Fanfics! (The Fall • Fall 2) 06:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I see. Thanks! Pinguinus 11:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's alright. :) Holbenilord 08:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I love it! Tell Scatha I said thank you! Pinguinus 11:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, have you read my story about the Rennites? It's coming in installments, but here it is so far: Story: Rennite Rebellion. Pinguinus 12:41, July 13, 2011 (UTC)